A new beginning
by Natzxx
Summary: Bella a sixteen year old girl left orphaned by a terrible accident now finds herself in forks, the place of her nightmares. How will she cope with school, her new foster family, and will she find her happily ever after? Adopted from yellowmint4.


**Okay, so this is a story that I adopted from yellowmint4. I adopted this quite a while ago, but have simply not had the time to give it the attention it deserves. I have changed this story quite a bit, however, if you want to read the original search for 'a new life' by yellowmint4.**

**Title: A new life**

**Author: Natzxx**

**Description: Bella a sixteen year old girl left orphaned by a terrible accident. Now finds herself in forks, the place of her nightmares. How will she cope with school, her new foster family, and will she find her happily ever after? Adopted from yellowmint4.**

_**All recognizable characters and literary works are property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

I slowly walk into the small aging room that this school, the one and only school in Forks, called a reception. I feel a wave of self despair and all consuming sadness creep up my spine wondering why I was in my own version of purgatory. '_What did I ever do in a past life!?_' I figuratively scream at the top of my lungs. '_Hmm, well, maybe I was a mass murderer or something ... Because somebody, somewhere hates me!'_ I ponder as I think of my life so far ...

You see, I Isabella Swan, aged sixteen, a plump, mousy girl with freckles, plain brown eyes and absolutely nothing special, graceful or attractive about me, was born into the perfect family. 'God! If such a thing exists!' I sarcastically exclaim. But I lost it all before I had even reached my second birthday.

I was born the child of Charlie and Renee Swan, the town sweethearts, who had been together since they were teenagers. You see when my parents died in a car crash on the way back from a office party, a few days before my second birthday, I was left orphaned, and my happy family ended, before it really began.

Given the fact that my parents were well liked and had many friends, a number of people offered to take me under their wing, and to raise me the way my parents would have wanted. A lady called Esme, who I still hear from every Christmas and on my Birthday, had won that battle because she had already fostered five children around my age, and was subsequently deemed the most capable candidate. Aunt Esme, as she signs her birthday and christmas cards, took me under her wing until early March, nearly seven months after the fatal accident. I remember very little about this time, only flashes here and there.

After my parents had died in the terrible, fatal accident, their friends had packed up their belongings and saved the trinkets that they believed would help me to connect to my parents. These trinkets included my fathers pocket watch, my mothers wedding and engagement rings, and the diaries that my mother, Renee, had written in devoutly since she was fifteen years old.

Renee had reflectively written the story of her love for my father in her diary, and I spent many hours studying her words. It all began in the one and only children's play area in forks; my mother had dropped her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream, a rare treat from her mother, on the plain assault. Just as she burst into tears a small boy blessed with brown curls, freckles and brown eyes offered her a vanilla ice cream, saying only 'someone as pretty as you should never cry'. This was the beginning of their friendship, which at the age of fifteen blossomed into love, and eventually marriage.

Charlie was Renee's first boyfriend, in fact Charlie was Renee's first everything. They were soul mates in every sense of the word.

You see I know this story so well because I have spent endless hours pouring over my mothers words as I grew up living with my Grandma Betty. However, at the grand old age of eighty seven, the only family I had ever known in my waking memories, passed away.

Grandma Betty was such a caring, loving and doting lady that raised me with all the morals, values and attitudes that she knew my father would have wanted, after all he was a policeman, well on his way towards becoming the Chief of Police.

Grandma Betty was a war window, who took great care of me, raising me in the same way she had raised my father, instilling me with the same values and morals, that she has my father. She had home educated me since the day she collected from my mothers friend, Aunt Esme. Grandma Betty, an ex headmistress, had offered me the world, helping me excel in all my subjects, whilst enforcing a strict discipline.

For this reason I was both thankful and saddened. I knew I would succeed at school, here in Forks, but, you see, living in an old farm house in the middle of nowhere, having never gone to school, I had never had any real friends, never spent time with children my own age. So now as I stand in the old room, painted bright orange to welcome unsuspecting visitors and mask the hairline cracks beneath, fourteen years after my Grandma Betty had collected me, I face a whole new, and terribly frightening world ...

I approach the old wooden desk, that had been crammed with overflowing box files and reports, and scattered with personal keep sakes reminding its occupier of home and family, with trepidation.

'Excuse me' I called out quietly, my voice made mousy and meagre with nerve and anxiety. When I received no reply I called out 'excuse me' a little louder, with a little more conviction behind my voice.

Suddenly, a overworked and tired woman came rushing out introducing herself, 'sorry about the delay sweetie, we are manic here with it being a Monday! My name is Mrs Cope, how can I help you?'

Smiling at the lady's kindness and welcoming attitude I swallowed my nerves, well most of them, took at deep breath and committed myself to this future, 'Hello, My name is Bella, er, Isabella Swan, and I am supposed to start school here today, I believe?' I phased this more as question, my intonation raising towards the end.

Mrs Cope smiled reassuringly at me, an expression of deep pity clouding her overworked features for only a few moments before she composed her self. 'Welcome to Forks High School sweetheart, I know that you know Mrs Cullen so you probably know the Cullen children; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.'

I felt my brows knit together in confusion, who was Mrs Cullen, Everett, Rachel, and somebody else...? Mrs Cope who was oblivious to my lack of understanding continued regardless. 'Edward and Alice are both in your year so I have made sure you are always in a class with one of them, so that you will always have a friendly face. I will also ask the Cullen's to show you around and help you out.'

So I had to find a Emmett, Rosalie, Jass ... Jasmine.? ... Jacob?... Alicia, and Ed...? Eugene? And they would show me around the school? But who are these people? I can only vaguely remember a few names here in Forks, but no faces. The inhabitants of Forks obviously remember me though, the orphan who tragically lost her parents right here in Forks ...

'Here is your timetable, a map of the school and an enrollment form for you to fill in and get your teachers to sign.'

'Phew, information overload or what?' I mentally breathed. My face must have conveyed my overwhelmed and confused inner feelings, because Mrs Cope leant over the old creaking desk and smiled reassuring, proceeding to say in a soft feminine voice, made quiet by compassion and sympathy. 'I know today will be overwhelming and you're probably nervous so just take a deep breath, ask for help if you need it, remember that everyone here is willing and ready to support you, including myself who you can come and see at anytime while your here. And I guess, break a leg!'

I scurried quickly and quietly from the reception area, imitating a small mouse running for its life from a cat intent upon devouring it, allowing only a short wave and farewell to Mrs Cope, who was peering through the separating window, watching me flee.

I Bella Swan hated any form of attention, preferring to plod on through life, finding quiet pleasure in the small luxuries that life offered. I feared my time in this small, wet and miserable town would not grant me this mercy, instead inflicting my worst nightmare upon me. A nightmare whereby everybody knew each other, and granted nobody solace and privacy.

I soon came by a row of green overused chairs in the narrow hallway and took shelter on their hole ridden, thread bare, cushion. I took stock of my surroundings and I appeared to be in the main hallway that that ran from one end of the school to the other. To my left I could see a block of lockers signaling the dead end of the corridor, and to my right I could see many doors littering both sides of the long, narrow, pale blue hallway.

I focused upon the paperwork that Mrs Cope had given me and found a number of expected documents, my enrollment form which I promptly filled out, my timetable, a school map, a leaflet explaining the support services available if I was to say, get knocked up, and a strange card that resembled a business card. On the side facing me was a picture of Forks High, taken on one of the few sunny days, with the slogan 'Forks High, the gateway to your success'. How ... Clique.

I quickly discovered this card was in fact the details for my locker and security code. I took another cursory glance down the corridor to see a few students milling around and generally looking my way. I suppose I was the new girl after all. I decided to man up and get it over and done with, knowing that I would likely trip over my own feet, or bang my head on my locker door, so I got up as gracefully as possible, stumbling only slightly, and took the long walk to my locker. I felt like I was on a cat walk in Milan or London, not the dingy corridor of Forks High, as a number of girls huddled together and whispered amongst themselves. I ignored them to the best of my ability and managed to get to my locker unscathed.

Once I had deposited my things in my locker, I headed to my first class of the day, French in room thirty three. It took me a while to find this room given that non of the rooms were in sequential order and the rooms randomly jumped from sixteen, to fifty, to three. However, I managed to find the said room without too much trouble, successfully staying upright and ignoring the whispering in the background ...

After a few minutes that allowed me to gather my thoughts, the class started to filter in. As the class slowly filled up around me I hunched my body, trying to blend into my surroundings. Many of the students were commenting on my presence in hushed whispers. I didn't dare to listen too closely in fear of what I might hear.

My plan was interrupted by a throaty voice that sent shivers of fear up my spine. 'What do you think you are doing in my seat?' the throaty voice snarled.

I turned around to see the three girls that had be analyzing my actions earlier, standing behind me adopting an aggressive and downright intimidating stance. I hunched myself up further, whispering 'sorry, I didn't know...' so quietly it was a wonder they heard me at all.

'Well little mouse, you are going to have to sit there.' She pointed to a seat. 'Cullen sits there. Good luck you'll need it ... Edward is a reject like you ... And he talks to nobody. Especially unremarkable girls like you.' I dejectedly scurry over to my newly assigned seat and await my fate, replaying 'reject like you' and 'unremarkable girls like you' in my mind, working myself up into a cold sweat. Why, oh why, was everyone so interested in me, I was on the verge of tears, and had yet to meet the family I would be stopping with. Were my foster parents going to be nice? And would other teenagers be there? God I hate my life.

I sit in the dreaded chair dreading my imminent fate, when I sense an additional set of intense eyes watching me. I glance up to see the most gorgeous man I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. I tucked an errant strand of hair behind my ear and squeaked out a 'Hi', adding a pathetic wave.

The Greek God impersonator considered me a moment and held his hand out for me to shake. I slowly, carefully, grasped his hand and made eye contact with him, falling into a trance under his piercing and vibrant green eyes. I noted the formality of the situation, and observed the Adonis's stiff stance.

The handsome man in front of me smiled reservedly, then spoke in the most enticing voice I had ever heard, 'My name is Edward Cullen, I believe you are Isabella, Isabella Swan? It is a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to acquainting myself with you.'

This is the Edward Cullen that I was meant to know ...? I definitely didn't know this handsome specimen of the male form, I would most certainly remember him! I certainly wish that I knew this beauty more! 'It's Bella, Bella Swan, and it is very nice to meet you too.' I didn't think that this beautiful man talked to anybody ... Or was that just the girls messing with my head.

I glance a look at the girls that were less than accommodating, and am shocked to see them looking gob smacked! When they notice my stare, their shocked looks turn to scowls, eventually developing into hateful glares. Geez what is their problem? They do not even know me!

I refocus my attention on Edward and feel my heart skip a beat again. Whoa, I cannot explain how gorgeous this man is. Edward smirks at me and sits on the chair next to me. I sneak a look at him as he takes out his pen and books, placing them next to mine. His beautiful copper hair flops deliciously into his eyes, extenuating his strong features.

Edward notices my stare and smirks at me, quirking his eye brow. I quickly focus in the board at the front and feel the red hot flush creep up my face.

* * *

**Review if you like, and I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
